Deals
by Vanya Starwind
Summary: PWP Destiel Smut with kinks. Dean is expecting a quiet night in a random hotel, but it seems that he can't get that tonight. Oh, surprises.


Deals

Dean was sitting in the musty old hotel room again, hating the feel of the mattress, the stink of body odor and casual sex. He wanted to go back to his room, with his bed and his guns on the wall. Fast food was already turning his stomach, and he had only eaten a little while ago. At least the hunt was done. Sammy was following a lead on a few more Men of Letters, so Dean had the place all to himself.

He stretched himself out on the bed, closing his eyes and just letting his mind wander. He heard a gravely voice call his name, and a smile curved on his lips. This was one of the fantasies he enjoyed. "Dean." A little louder now. Shifting, his hand rested on his stomach, getting ready for the slow ride down. Soon... "DEAN."

He sat up in bed and saw Castiel standing at the foot of his bed. "Christ, Cas! What the fuck?"

"Dean, there is much we must do. Take off your pants."

_So close to the perfect sentence._ "Wait, what?"

"I require you to disrobe. Hurry." Castiel had his usual stern expression on, but Dean wasn't ready to budge just yet. "Please, Dean. This is of the greatest import. It's a matter of life and death."

"Life and death? My pants?"

"YES. My father, YES. TAKE. THEM. OFF. NOW."

With a shake of his head, he unbuckled his pants and managed to kick them off, standing there in his boxers. "Now what?"

"All of it."

"What the fuck, man? You're getting really pissy." He peeled out of his flannel overshirt and the plain tee he wore.

"You're not listening." He held up a pair of pink satiny panties with black lace and ribbons on it. "Put these on."

He backed up a few steps with his hands up. "Whoah, man. Whoah. We're crossing some major lines here. I need to know what the fuck is up, and now."

"There IS NO TIME, Dean! Put them on." Castiel tossed the panties at Dean and went over to the window, looking out with worry on his face.

It was only a moment before Dean sighed and gave in to what Cas wanted. He peeled out of his boxers and slid into the pink panties, a flush starting over his freckled cheeks. When Cas looked back, appraisingly, Dean crossed his arms, trying to regain a bit of his masculinity. "Please, man. Talk to me."

Cas was working with his belt before he looked up, worry and fear in his face as his pupils dilated. "I'll explain it all later. Right now, I need you to put my penis in your mouth."

"All right, that's it, I'm going to paint a sigil. You've lost your mind, dude." He walked past Cas to get to his knife, and there was a howl heard in the distance. Cas grabbed Dean by his hair and pushed him to his knees, and his cock into the surprised mouth. The human managed to get out a surprised "Shit!" before he had more than he could process. He didn't move but glared up at Castiel, hate in his eyes. Dean raised his hand to push against Cas' thighs and get some space.

The door slammed open right there, and Crowley burst through the door "You winged fuck, we had a... Oh."

Dean pushed back and landed on his ass, "GODDAMNIT!"

The angel Castiel, looked out of breath and flushed, giving Crowley his best glare. "Yes, we had a deal. As you can see, I came through."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "Judging by the poor boy's reaction, I doubt you've 'come through' just yet."

Dean, in a moment of selflessness, thought, 'To hell with it all,' and got back to his knees, crawling back to Cas slowly. He wiggled his ass in the pink panties, putting on a show for all involved. "Only because you barged in on us, asshole." His voice softened as he turned emerald eyes up to the angel. "Please, Master, don't let him ruin this for us." He worshipfully placed a kiss on the other's knee. Never let it be said that Dean Winchester wasn't a decent actor, or that he didn't sacrifice his pride for those he cared about.

Castiel's eyes swiveled to Dean, a look of apology, and then turned his rage to Crowley once more. "Leave us. Let us finish this."

Crowley gave a full-throated laugh and leaned against the door frame. "Oh no, sweetie. This I have to see."

"I guess this means we have to put a show on for our guests, doesn't it, Master?" Dean pushed Cas down against the bed and slowly crawled up his body, removing articles of the angel's clothing as he went, but leaving that blue tie. "Crowley can't get his rocks off unless he's watching us? How kinky..." Dean slid his hands up Cas's chest and kissed him deeply, groaning against the other's pale, chapped lips before grinding his hips.

Cas was already beginning to swell at his charge's actions. He put his arms around the other and rocked his hips up against him, his breath coming out a muffled moan.

"Just pretend my pup and I aren't here," Crowley said as he settled down in a chair, pulling some candy out of his pocket and a treat for the invisible hellhound.

Dean purred against Cas' neck as he shot his eyes back to Crowley, a curse visible in the glare. "Easier said than done." He reached into the side drawer and pulled out the lubricant he had put there earlier. He had hoped to relieve a little tension on his own, but now he was thankful for the forethought. Squeezing a dollop out into his hands, he worked one finger into himself while coating Castiel's cock with the other, the strain in the pink panties betraying how much he was really enjoying this.

Cas' hands roamed over Dean, fingers tracing the scars that had formed in his fights post-Hell. "I would think you had things to do, being the Lord of Hell."

Crowley laughed, his head falling back, before he returned to watching the scene. "They're called minions. You should look into getting a few for yourself. I'm sure the princess here could use the company when you're busy."

"No one touches me but Castiel," Dean growled, now up to 3 fingers. His body was used to this type of preparation, even if nothing were going to come of it. "No one's touch could compare." Once stretched, Dean wiggled out of the pink panties, almost whimpering at the loss of the silken touch. Instead, he impaled himself on the angel's length, stretching almost to the point of tearing at taking quite a large intrusion. Head falling back, Dean cried out, "Castiel," trembling while waiting for his body to adjust to the stretch.

"You're going to have to show your virgin angel a thing or two if you're going to be his lap pet. Ride the sod, already. You're not finished until he is, and I'm going nowhere until I see it for myself."

"Fuck you, Crowley. Cas isn't a virgin." He pulled Castiel up by the tie and kissed him deeply, slowly starting to move on top of him. "He's just not as expressive as the sluts you're used to." Dean ran his thumb under Cas' chin and locked eyes with him, trying to get him to interact a little more. "Master, please... Use me."

Castiel's grip became firm as he pulled Dean down his length, determination on his face. At Crowley's latest jibe of "Now we're getting somewhere," rage flared in Castiel's eyes.

Dean could read the angel like a book right now, and murmured, encouraging him, "Take that out on me. Use it. Let me be a vessel for that emotion in you. Please, Cas." His begging was true, from the bottom of his heart, and Castiel knew it all too well.

Gripping him tight, the angel's hips raising hard, he pushed fully into the human astride him, and pressed a passionate kiss to Dean's lips.

Dean groaned loudly, sliding his arms around Cas' neck and into the short hair, pouring himself into the kiss and rocking his hips against the angel. It didn't matter who was around or watching them now. All that mattered was the brilliance of the blue eyes that burned into his soul. He never would have admitted it, but he wanted this so badly.

Cas rolled, changing places and gaining leverage, holding Dean tightly against him.

Crowley murmured appreciatively, "Might have to get myself a Winchester. Well, no, I suppose I already have one. Just have to claim him from the old boss. I wonder if Adam can rise to the challenge." He was poking at Dean now, trying to break them apart, to distract them enough to leave things unended.

Biting his bottom lip to focus, Dean smiled at the angel in his arms, and inside of him. "Please, Castiel." He wrapped his legs around Cas' hips and held onto him tightly. "Fuck me, please." He kissed and bit at the other's shoulder, purring at the sensations.

Cas slid his hand up Dean's arm, closing his hand on the mark he left years back, holding Dean's hips up to meet his own. A surge of energy passed between the two, and for a moment Castiel's wings were illuminated.

Dean gasped when he saw the wings, his hands instantly reaching for them as both the angel and the human came together. Dean dug his fingers into where Castiel's wings would be attached, and Cas buried his face in Dean's neck. After a few moments of low groans, there was applause.

"All right, Castiel. You get to keep him. I hold no claim on his soul. For now." With that, Crowley vanished, and a cold breeze blew in from the open door. Cas shut it with a flick of his finger, and he collapsed back on the bed, his dark blue eyes staring at the ceiling.

Dean, rage in his face, shoved at Castiel before sitting up beside him. "Fuck you, Castiel." The rage disappeared as he laid beside his angel. "What happened?"

Cas lay there silently for a moment before sighing. "He tricked me into making a deal. If I could bed with you, convincingly, in an allotted time, he'd stop the search for the tablets."

"And why could you not just tell me this? From everything we've been through, you know honesty is the only way we get anything done!"

Castiel nodded. "That was part of the deal. I couldn't tell you the terms. I just had to get you to agree to join with me. I'm sorry, Dean. I know you're disappointed. I couldn't lose you, though."

"Jesus, Cas..." Dean ran his hands through the other's hair gently. "I guess what is done is done. So, now what? Where do we go from here?"

Eyes searched Dean's face, confused, "From here?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed Cas by the tie again, kissing him deeply. "Am I wrong? Is this not something you've been fantasizing about too?"

"I..." The typical gravely voice faltered. "Yes, Dean. This is something I have desired. But not in this way. I am so sorry."

With a huge smile, Dean ran his hands through his own short hair. "Well, now we get to find the way we would want to do it. This is just a shot in the arm, so to speak." He blushed a little, looking away. "I don't deserve an angel in my life. Much less love one. I've been too terrified to say anything."

Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair as well. "We've been over this. Good things happen. Why do you not believe that you can't have something go right?"

"Because it's not my life, Cas. That's not the way my life goes." He leaned into Cas' hand and turned his face to kiss the palm. "I'm going to can the chick flick moments, though. We've had enough gay going on tonight. Emotional stuff is just going to push me over the edge." Dean moved and laid himself beside Castiel, green eyes meeting blue. "I am going to be happy with you while I have you. My angel."

"My father himself couldn't separate us. In fact, I'm pretty sure he'd refuse to."

He laughed and snuggled into the angel's neck. "Well, you really aren't a virgin now. But if you put me in panties again before we're kinking, I'm going to kick your ass so hard."

Castiel had a large grin on his face as he murmured, "I'd let you."


End file.
